


Jacksepticeye Ego one-shots/drabbles/fics

by AlvieAshgrove



Series: Egos Only [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvieAshgrove/pseuds/AlvieAshgrove
Series: Egos Only [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592575
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Chase stopped dead in his tracks when he walked into the house to fin Marvin, sitting on the couch, eating HIS rocky road ice cream. He had been saving it for a bad day, like today.

“What the hell Marv?! That’s my ice cream. I was going to eat it today!” Even with the glare, he had set on Marvin, it didn’t seem to faze the magician at all. In fact, Marvin had the most ‘IDGAF’ face ever seen on the septic boys and continued to eat spoonful after spoonful of the delectable treat. “You don’t seem to care that I’ve had a rough day and you’ve just made it worse!”

Marvin waited for Chase to stop whining before speaking up with a deadpan tone. “Bitch, guess what?” He then got up, went to the kitchen and threw another tub of rocky road ice cream at Chase. “So did I. Now shut up and sit with me.”

They both sat on the couch, eating their comfort food, talking about their days and comforting each other through the stress.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie busted through the front door of the house, heading straight to the sound of Chase’s wails. “Chase! What the hell happened?!” He found Chase sobbing in the kitchen as he performed CPR on Marvin. It had only been an hour ago that Chase saw Marvin in the kitchen making some food, doing just fine and now he was unresponsive on the tile floor. He had called Jackie in a panic when he couldn’t rouse the magician nor feel a pulse before starting compressions on his brother’s chest and breathing air into his lungs.

“I don’t know…he was fine an hour ago and then he wasn’t. I can’t get him to breathe!”

Without any further hesitation, Jackie moved Chase out of the way and took Marvin into his arms, heading for the door as he called back to the vlogger. “I’m taking him to Henrik at the hospital!” He took off into the air immediately after passing the front door, flying as fast as he can, hoping the doctor can save their brother…unless it was too late.


	3. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ever wonder how Marvin got the cat eyes? Well, now you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ailbe is merely a background but the focus is Marvin and Phantom.

The explosion caught everyone by surprise.

Phantom, who had been in the main tent training Ailbe, stopped upon hearing the loud bang and the scream that followed. He didn't hesitate to rush out, Ailbe on his heels as the screeching of pain and pleading calls for "Master" echoed in the maze of tents and campers. It was easily navigated though and they found Marvin on the ground, hands clasps tightly to his face and feet kicking hard at the dirt as he writhed.

"Marvin!" Phantom kneeled next to the young magician, grabbing at his shoulders to stop his movement and see the damage, though with his hands in the way all Phantom could see was blood mixed with tears trickling down his cheeks. "Calm down, I'm right here. Let me see."

"Master!" Marvin gasped, releasing his face to grab at Phantom's arms, his eyes still shut and his jaw clenched. "Master, it hurts!" His face felt like it was melting and his eyes burned with it.

Phantom shushed Marvin further and looked around at the damage. The cauldron Marvin was using had exploded and from what he could see the shrapnel had only cut Marvin's face instead of embedding, making three whisker-like gashes on his cheeks.

"Shit…" Phantom cursed under his breath. "Open your eyes. I need to be sure nothing got in your eyes." He kept his voice as calm as he could while brushing Marvin's hair out of his eyes. Using his magic to heal the cuts, he cursed further when it only left scars. Stronger magic was at play.

Madam Paola, the owner of the tent, arrived then but Ailbe stopped her from getting too close. Fear etched on her fair features as she saw her tent tattered and her apprentice on the ground.

Marvin choked on air as he tried to calm down. His grip on Phantom's arms loosening slightly before another wave of pain shot through and he clenched again, nails digging in but Phantom ignored it. Opening his eyes, Marvin went silent for a moment before he started hyperventilating. "I can't see… " He clawed at Phantom. "I can't see! I can't see!"

Phantom gasped at what he saw. Marvin's eyes had gone from the beautiful baby blue to an amber yellow with thin slits.

_A cat’s curse_

Gathering Marvin up bridal style, Phantom asked Madam Paola “It’s a curse. He somehow got Cat’s Eye in his brew.”

“Oh dear..” Paola was shocked to hear it. “I don’t have that though, I never carry cursed ingredients. You know that, Sir.”

Phantom nodded and gave a reassuring smile. “I know, I trust you but that means someone else snuck it in.” He headed toward the medical tent, figuring he’d ask his troup after taking care of Marvin. The young ones pained whines and whimpers striking at his old heart the longer he heard them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Phantom saw a small black shadow and he froze. Looking over at the corner it went around, the shadow peaked out causing Phantom to grip a bit harder at Marvin.

It was a small black cat with vibrant purple eyes and a dastardly smile on its face.

Phantom could only whisper as he recognized those eyes anywhere.

“Nightmare.”


End file.
